


So Close

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mild hint of smut, Piggybacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liv loves teasing Stephanie...Tiny hint of smut, if you look closely.





	So Close

“Liv... Liv don’t...”

Sarah tries to stop the inevitable, sighing when Liv leaps onto Stephanie’s back, soft arms wrapping around her neck, her legs hooked around Stephanie’s waist, her smile wide even as Stephanie sighs, moving to tug Liv a little more forward, reaching back to tuck her hands under Liv’s buttocks, her voice low and firm. 

“You are so lucky I like you... Morgan...”

“Yes boss.”

Liv smiles sweetly, all but purring the words. 

“You know I just love holding you...”

Stephanie sighs, rolling her eyes and carrying the girl back to her office, ignoring the protests from behind them even as she shuts them in, locking the door before lowering Liv onto her desk, smirking at the girl’s tiny whine and lip bite.

“Now... about that lift you just stole...”


End file.
